The Carnivore's Christmas
by DJ Broken Wang
Summary: This 'Santa' thing could hurt his pride. Sure, it is true. But, it could not hurt to see his son happy like that. A very late Christmas fic. OOC? You decide.


Good day readers! Sorry it's too late to post this :( This is, of course, a Christmas fic. I still hope you enjoy this one :)

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is owned by Ms. Akira Amano. As well as the song lyrics used. The plot is made by the author herself. Any events seen here are coincidental.

* * *

The Carnivore's Christmas

* * *

"I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus... Underneath the mistletoe last night... She didn't see me creep... Down the stairs to have a peek... She knows that I was tucked up in my bedroom fast asleep..."

This is the music that has been playing in the Vongola Mansion. This could be heard everywhere inside.

Everyone should be destroying that music for now. However, they have grown up. Doing those childish acts is unacceptable, specially if the women are around.

Oh, the crazy hitman is also there, too.

And besides, it's December. Everyone can smell the holiday season in the air. The winds are colder than usual, the snow could be seen outside, together with the giant snowmans... and playing children -

Oh, wait. Did I tell you that they are married?

Yes, those children playing outside are their sons and daughters.

Eighteen years have passed since Tsunayoshi Sawada accepted the fact that he was the Vongola Decimo, or Vongola Neo Primo, to be exact. So, as he accepted the title, they moved into the Vongola Mansion. Many of them have matured somehow, and many have married now. And got children.

Tsuna had already settled down together with his long-time crush, Kyoko Sasagawa, now Kyoko Sawada. He is now more responsible and reserved than before. Their child, Hitomatome, is now six years old.

Kyoko's brother, Ryohei Sasagawa, is still a sports fanatic like Takeshi Yamamoto. However, his extreme voice could be heard no more, for his wife Hana Sasagawa warned him about sleeping on the couch for a year, and revocation of their marriage certificate. They have their daughter, a girl with curly silver hair and black eyes. A seven-year-old Yorokubi Sasagawa.

Even the most sinister 'Pineapple Head' mist guardian of the family knew the feelings of love. He found that in the purple-haired girl he loved so much he could kill anyone through the depths of the underworld who messes with her.

Chrome Rokudo, or Nagi Rokudo, bore twins with her. They are both six years old. And they both have their parent's hair color: indigo, the color of the mist. Their names are Matsu and Ringo Rokudo.

The lightning guardian of the family grows more handsome with years. He is not a crybaby anymore. Well, not really. As he studied in Tokyo University, he dated many women who adored him. But, he is still loyal to his childhood enemy slash bestfriend and lover, the Chinese girl I-pin.

The only ones who remained single in civil status are the baseball idiot and the silverhead bomb idiot. They still argue abou unicorns-and-UMAs stuff, but not as heavy as when they were children, wherein the silverhead was yapping about the baseball fan being an airhead, and was being ignored by the other.

The only fight that almost ruined their relationship is when they court the very same person with oddity in cosplays, namely Miura Haru.

Well, it's not a 'love triangle,' but rather, a 'love square,' with three boys and a girl.

The 'baseball idiot,' together with the 'silverhead UMA believer,' fought against the 'mighty carnivore' to win her heart.

The 'mighty carnivore,' or the ravenhead ex-head prefect of Nami-chuu, had already a deep crush and silent undying love towards the brunette the moment he saw her. When he noticed the two competitors, his 'territorial side' kicked his butt to confess his feelings towards her in a frightening way.

_Be my lover, or be bitten to death._

Hahi! Stay away from Haru!

No.

W - Why - d - d - do - you - a - ask - H - Haru - t - to - b - b - be - y - y - your - g - g - g - girlfriend?

Because I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. And I will have to prove it to you, even if I jump off this building -

N - No. I - I - I...

Say it.

I LOVE YOU TOO KYOYA! I DON'T KNOW YOU EVEN LOVED ME FOR A LONG TIME!

Wow... so brave...

Hahi!

So, Miura Haru... Will you be my -

Yes, I am! And call me by my name now, K - K - Kyoya!

Hn. I love you.

Hahi! I - I love y - y - you too...  
  
So now, Haru chose the skylark from the male population, including the other two, who courted her.

Those two have already gotten over the rejection and had moved on.

And yes, the cloudy spring had merged, and made a bundle of joy by the name of Tenshicho Hibari, now four years old.

And his son is kinda different, too. At the age of four, Ten-Ten can now state the names of the capitals of the countries of the world. He can now even perform hard algebraic problems better than Gokudera. And oh, he makes his own formulas, too.

_That's a gift.  
_  
It's just odd to see the skylark settling down with his total opposite.

Not to mention that his life is really dreadful today, because of the most insulting and most outrageous mission the herbivore of the boss assigned to him.

He also dreaded the song mocking him right now.

_What a herbivorous idea I agreed, anyway? After this, I will bite them to death, specially that tuna herbivore. Just you wait._

* * *

This morning, Hibari came into the meeting room with an unusual light mood. Anyone can't see it in his impassive face, but being a close friend for years, the rest of the tenth generation Vongola Family knows that he had a good night's sleep.

And yes, he had a good night's sleep. Last night, he and his wife did something every married couple could do and cannot express in words because this is a private thing.

Oh, and he woke up with her cuddled towards him. Even after what they did last night, she still smelled like strawberries.

_Good morning, Kyo-kun. Did I wake you?_

No, dear.

I know it could be selfish of me... but could we stay like this for a moment?

Honey... that's my line.

I know.

I love you.

I love you too.  
  
Even with her sleepy eyes and her bed hair, she is still gorgeous.

What a way to wake up!

Not noticing the eyes around him, he smiled to himself, rethinking the event back when his wife slept beside him.

The people are too shocked to see him smile. But the shock soon turned into snickers, as if they knew something that he did.

However, that herbivore of a boss' reaction was really priceless.

"Hieee... he smiled... can someone please tell me it's not true." He murmured like a middleschooler, saying 'Don't bite me to death,' three times.

A sudden weight was placed on his head.

A ten-ton mallet to be exact.

A mallet that is owned by his sadistic tutor.

Reborn.

"Ouch! Why did you do that for?!" Tsuna shrieked.

"Dame-Tsuna... are you blind? No wonder you are still a dame."

"No, I'm not blind! And I'm not a dame anymore." He said that with a smug smile on his face.

However, that smile was replaced with a dreadful fright when the mallet turned into a green gun the hitman always use to fire dying will to the boy when he is bored. Like today.

"Any last wish, Dame-Tsuna?"

"Hieee!"

A loud bang from that gun startled everyone, except for the skylark who was still lost in thoughts for the very first time.

He was still in his own lala land.

However, this is the Vongola, and this kind of activity is very normal to them. So they snickered again, louder this time for the man smiling to himself to notice them.

And by this time, that herbivorous blonde walked near him without any fear, and snapped his fingers twice, just inches away from his ear.

"Kyoya? Kyoya are you there? Hello?"

A second later, that bucking herbivore was seen flying outside the open window of the meeting room.

Seeing the scene like a cartoon, Chrome suddenly whistled lowly. Mukuro smirked at her random reactions.

The storm guardian's reaction is next.

That's an UMA! That's an UMA! I never know Dino's an UMA! Did you guys see that?!" He was standing likd that, staring with awe towards that flying fairy.

Being the caring sister, Bianchi pat her brother's head softly. "Poor Hayato... Do you want to eat something to console yourself?"

"Ahodera... is such a dork. Unlike me, the only one with an awesome personality - " Lambo said, only to receive a poisonous pie on his face. Courtesy of Bianchi, still patting Gokudera's head.

"Shut up, Romeo."

Having enough of this herbivorous crowd of weaklings, an aura... a very dark aura surrounding him make the people inside shut their stupid noises and look at him as he glared daggers towards them.

The only brave ones - or should Reborn say 'the airheads,' namely baseball herbivore test subject number one and boxing herbivore test subject number two - came towards Hibari.

"Sorry Kyoya, did we disturb you? You seemed spacing out today." Yamamoto commented.

"And you even smile... But that's not the extreme smile I've been talking about. Here, let me teach you..."

As Ryohei stated this, he positioned Hibari's lips into a smile... 'Ryohei style.'

Everyone who saw Hibari smile like that - courtesy of Ryohei – laughed like there's no tomorrow.

"Oh holy smokes! Another UMA! Another UMA! I'm going to be rich! But - oh great. I forgot my camera."

"Oh, no! Hayato... what have I done to make you like that?!" Bianchi cried, for real.

However, the one patting her head is Chrome... who was wiping her own tears of joy as she was grinning like a madwoman.

Mukuro gave his signature laugh. "Kufufu... the sakura-lover just smiled. Thank you, sun guardian, to repair his torn facial muscles with your own powers. And because of that... Kufufu... you will receive broken bones from that boy... Kufufu..."

"Ahaha! I love that! You looked like a girl, Kyoya!" Yamamoto said.

That 'really stupid comment' made the rest snap their heads towards him.

"REALLY?!"

Then, a very long and agonizing moment of silence followed...

... Save it for the flying fairy who arrived at the scene with a black eye and dirtied clothes.

When he saw Hibari, he laughed hysterically, pulling an expensive camera from his hiding place.

"Oh my gosh, look at that! This is very hilarious - "

The next thing he saw was his poor camera, shattered in pieces under the now ex-prefect's angry foot.

"Satisfied, stupid herbivores?"

An extreme purple light appeared, together with a dark aura and a plate-smashing offensive stance of the skylark that was really pissed to the point that every person he glared could melt right now.

"I will bite you to death. And I'll make sure you'll not enjoy every single bit of it."

As he was about to perform his murderous acts, Reborn suddenly cleared his throat.

"Ahem... I think you should stop that. Your boss is really angry."

And suddenly, am orange flame appeared on Tsuna's head as he was engulfed in his Hyper Dying Will 'Angry' Mode.

"Alright, you lowlives with your childish nonsense... I would grant your last wish: a. burn to death, b. freeze to death - "

"We choose letter c." All of them answered, then they returned to their seats.

Hibari sat - or stood rather - at the shady corner of the room. He really looked like a monster, making them back away from him. Like five-meter radius.

Tsuna returned to his 'Good Boss Mode.' He smiled immediately, making them paled big-time. 'Boss mode' Tsuna is really scary. Even Hibari is scared of him when he changed his mood like that.

* * *

"Meeting is adjourned, you may now leave..." Tsuna said.

Hibari was just inches away from the door, when his boss continued.

"Except for Hibari. We have something to discuss."

Hibari hesitantly went back to the meeting room, simply because Tsuna was still on his 'Boss Mode.'

"Don't worry Hibari. It'll take for a moment." Reborn said from Tsuna's side.

"Alright, baby-turned-adult Reborn."

He sat there, at the opposite chair across Tsuna's.

When the doors clicked shut, Tsuna continued their conversation.

"How do you find Christmas in general, Kyoya?"

Surprised at him, Hibari directly answered. "From the places you assigned me in, the event is herbivorous in general."

Unsatisfied, Tsuna specified the details. "What about in Japan? Do you like it?"

"No, I don't particularly like to associate with herbivores."

"But, you do enjoy Christmas in Namimori, am I right?"

Hibari didn't answer.

Tsuna slightly directed his aim at him. "Do you love your family?"

"Yes... I don't know where - "

"Then, are you happy when your family is happy?"

"Yes, but - "

"Are you happy when you see your son to be happy this Christmas?"

Feeling irritated, Hibari asked him back.

"Sawada-san... what do you want?"

Having enough of playing Doctor Who, Tsuna returned Hibari's favor.

"Well... the truth is that you are assigned to do a very important mission here. I will not assign anyone of you outside this mansion."

"Well... thank you, Sawada-san."

"Hold your thought there."

Hibari looked at Tsuna straight through his eyes. Though it seemed like glaring, he was listening intently.

Tsuna continued. "Have you noticed that in every event happening here, there is one guardian assigned to be the host?"

Feeling the dread around him, Hibari answered.

"Yes. It is one of the traditions of Vongola family."

"Yes, you are correct. And you are aware that you are included into this."

"Yes..." Hibari's expression, from his rather light mood, changed to a real pissed one, as he realizes what his boss had been talking about.

_They have been talking about December. And this herbivore called me..._

... oh great!

As his thoughts strucked him, the intercom speaker suddenly blared with those traitorous voices, singing in Jingle Bell's tune:

"Santa Claus, Santa Claus, Santa, Santa Claus! Santa, Santa, Santa Claus! Santa, Santa Claus!"

"VOI!"

The last word came from another universe: Varia. They were there, too.

"Well, Kyoya - "

Tsuna suddenly stopped when he heard another set of arguments over the intercom.

"Trash! Let me out of here!"

"VOI! VOI! VOI! VOI! VOI!"

"Ushishishi... So the commoner's the next victim."

"Senpai... that's too bad. At least the cloud guardian's better than you to be Santa."

"And why would that be, Frog?"

"Santa's laugh is 'Ho-Ho-Ho,' and not 'Ushishishi.' Sometimes I wonder about you without any manners to be a Prince. To tell you the truth, he is better than you."

"Ushishishi! Do you want to die?"

"I'd rather not. I'm just telling the truth, fake prince."

"Ushishishi!"

"Shut up, Varia loosers! You just make Tenth more stressed! Why are you here, anyway?!"

"Santa Claus!"

"VOI!"

And so on. Long story short, the Varia just added oil to the fire.

And by fire, Hibari was infuriated.

Herbivores...

Tsuna was getting angrier right then. He pressed the button, then spoke in a coldest way possible.

"Shut up, lowlives."

Then, sounds of crickets on the intercom followed.

Tsuna continued. "You ard assigned to dress as Saint Nicholas, the spirit of Christmas."

Silence.

And Hibari answered. "I'd rather be a reindeer."

"Reindeers are for Western people only."

"Hn. And so is Santa - "

"Santa is believed around the world, not reindeers, Kyoya."

Another silence.

"... I'm not going to do it."

"Alright then..." He then turned to his tutor, 'assumed playing' with his device.

And that 'device' is a camera. Reborn was just pretending to be nonchalant about everything. And yes, he took that 'Smiling Hibari' stolen shot, in which he is going to show right now.

"You always have choices, Hibari." Reborn smirked. "First is this."

A VTR appeared from the ceiling. Then, it flashed Hibari's awesome smile while Ryohei fix it to make his teeth more visible.

Hibari just sat there like a frozen statue. The VTR went up towards the ceiling again, avoiding the wrath of Hibari's tonfas.

Reborn continued. "I am also aware of you being respected. Being a prefect is your pride, and I know that you know you will be the world's laugingstock when they saw you like that. That's an eternity for you, Hibari."

Another silence, again. For the third time.

"... What's the second option?"

Reborn smirked. "Second one... is this."

A folder caught his attention. He grabbed it...

And he paled.

Inside the folder, a photo of a costume women in Red Light District in Namimori wore: sequins, frills, six-inch heels, whatever you may think of.

"Since you smile like a girl..." Reborn continued, "... you are going to perform at an all-male party as a stripper."

"Do you know what you're talking about?"

Well, common sense! He is a male, after all. His abs and biceps would appear visible.

Not another embarassing option.

"I always know you would say that. Here is the last option."

The intercom blared, once again. But this time, it's his wife, together with the women of the household.

"Is that a lovebite?"

"H - Hahi! N - No, it's not!"

"Tell me, Haru. Did the two of you did something last night? I heard your voice, and you said - "

"Stop that! It's embarassing! Hahi!"

"Wow... Haru, you gave birth, yet you still maintained your own figure, I envy you!"

"According to the rankings, Haru is the first in the list of most beautiful women after childbirth." That's not a female voice.

"Why - I'm so flattered! Thank you!"

"Say Haru-chan... I just found a sale of lingerie at the mall. Do you want to join me?"

"Yes, Kyoko-chan. I'm just wondering if they do sell dark ones."

"Why? Does Hibari-san like dark colors?"

"Hahi! N - No, it's just that - "

"I think I have a better question for you."

That's Bianchi.

Then, Hibari's fear came.

"What if you dance in front of our friends?"

"What dance?"

"You know... don't tell me you haven't done that."

"Hahi! I - I don't think Kyoya will be happy if I do that - "

"Of course I will!"

"Kyoko-chan!"

"I don't mind... What about you, Haru? Are you chickening out?"

"No, I'm not..."

Silence.

"... Okay! I will do it."

"Yay! So, about the cakes I've been talking about - "

The intercom shut off.

"So, what are you going to do?" Reborn, together with Tsuna, smiled wickedly.

Hibari sighed, feeling that he has no other choices left.

He can't let his wife do that!

Over his dead body!

But those herbivores must be bitten to death first.

"Well?"

"Do I even have a choice?"

"No." Both of them answered.

Oh, this is the worst day of his life.

* * *

"This is ridiculous." Hibari muttered to himself.

"I'm sorry, Kyo-san. You have to bear with it, since you agreed to be - "

"Yes, Tetsu. I know what I did clearly. You don't have to tell that to me again and again. Unless you want to be bitten to death?"

"No, Kyo-san."

Then the conversation between him and Kusakabe ended, as the vehicle they were riding came to a halt.

Hibari glanced at his side.

He could clearly see the whole Vongola Mansion, clad in white snow caps and tall pine trees. He could clearly see the giant snowman and the children playing some snowball fight.

He could clearly see Ten-Ten on his purple sweatshirt and green turtleneck laughing wholeheartedly while throwing snowballs to Ringo.

He smiled to himself.

Seeing his son like that softened his tensed and hardened exterior.

He remembered his conversation with the herbivore earlier.

_Are you happy when you see your son to be happy this Christmas?  
_  
This 'Santa' thing could hurt his pride. Sure, it is true. But, it would not hurt to see his son happy like that.

He would love to see that in his family's faces, since he missed them so much he couldn't celebrate special occasions for the last months he was not with them.

A click at the door suddenly stopped his thoughts. He looked up to see Kusakabe standing near his opened side of the car door.

"Well, Santa. We're here now. Welcome to the Vongola Mansion!"

Hibari stood up to get out of the car, his bad aura completely vanished.

He could imagine his son running towards him in his jolly and excited tune saying 'Merry Christmas Santa!'

_Hn. I would love to see that_.

As he stepped on the pavement towards the doors of the mansion he oh so dread so much, but not today, he was immediately encircled with the children he saw playing earlier. They were hugging him.

"Santa! Santa is here!"

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!"

"I wanna wish! Oh please Santa!"

"Santa!"

"Mom! Santa's here now! Open the door!"

Hibari almost chuckled, but he suddenly remembered his disguise as Santa Claus. So he used Santa's laugh, instead.

"Ho - Ho - Ho! Merry Christmas children!"

* * *

The Christmas party started as soon as the sky turned pitch black and stars started to appear like sparkling diamonds. The whole mansion outside was surrounded with different Christmas lights and the others from the cars which just came in.

Inside, clothes of different designs and colors seemed to rival the hall's rustic aestheticism. Women were adorned with cocktail dresses and jewelries. Men wore sweatshirts and a pair of either trousers or  
jeans.

The host family maintained the party's simplicity, whatever occasion it is.

The one who stood out the crowd is the one who wore that red Santa outfit, complete with a bulging tummy and a long beard to complete the disguise.

The children of different ages are running and jumping throughout the mansion, as well as the older ones chasing one another with kicks and punches.

Yes, this is not an ordinary party. The guests are from the different Mafia families. From the Vongola, the host family, to its allied families. The Cavallone, the Varia, the Giglio Nero, the Arcobaleno,  
and the Simon families. Even the CEDEF are here, also. As well as the Millfiore.

And even the workers of Vindice are here, also. It seemed that these people need some peace, too.

And by peace, chasing one another is part of their recreation.

Chaos is just the side-effect of it.

It is a question of how can they still maintain the things in order in here. Granted by their rowdy behavior, everything must be shattered in pieces by now.

Yes, even the most reckless people like Squalo, Xanxus, Zakuro and Gokudera, have luckily spared the most expensive furnitures blocking their views from their 'enemies.'

Is it because of the nagging women they avoid to counter? Or the cute children too innocent of their murderous acts? Or the plate-smashing 'Boss Mode' of Tsuna?

No, these are not enough reasons to make them behave like that.

The real reason oe that is the only person wearing all-red, saying 'Ho - Ho - Ho' simultaneously. They kept their eyes on his reactions.

Knowing him...

They still don't want to be added in his casualties.

And that person is itching to pick his tonfas and get out of there. But he can't do it.

Not because of his 'herbivore of the boss' and his sadistic tutor's blackmails.

But because of his son. In his every attempt to vent his anger towards those running herbivores, his son popped in his line of sight, smiling with his friends. His anger is often replaced with a Christmas spirit.

"Can't stand your son, I see."

He glanced towards the person who said that. And to his surprise, he saw the least person he thought the most oblivious enough to think everything is a game of tag.

_Hn. Reborn._

"Well, we thank you, Santa. You see, these children want you so bad they would lock themselves inside their rooms if they don't see you."

He glanced back again towards the laughing children.

"Ho - Ho - Ho! It is my pleasure to make these children smile! For Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Santa."

"Ho - Ho - Ho!"

* * *

The Christmas party lasted for hours, yet every person inside the mansion were not bored enough to the extent that they want to get the hell out of there.

Oh, and go to their respective mansions and sleep. Just like what they did last year.

As if they cared for Christmas.

But, this year's different. Since the host of the party is none other  
than the Cloud Guardian of Vongola Family, it would be interesting to  
see.

The only excemption of knowledge about it were the female of the Vongola. Leave Bianchi and Chrome alone. Oh, and Kyoko too, since she was the one who told his wife to take the 'challenge.'

And he would never allow that.

Well, they were observing him keenly of until to what extent he would lose his patience.

And yes, they were testing him.

There was a time when Fran and Belphegor poked his face while asking if he is the real Santa Claus, even if they knew the person wearing it.

"Santa-san, if you are real... grant my wish to have Bel-senpai's  
tiara. He isn't fit to be a prince."

"Ushishishi... Santa peasant, give me my knives to kill this froggy."

There was also a time that he dodged occasional invisible attacks from the imbecile herbivores.

Like Squalo's sword, Xanxus' wine glasses, Bianchi's poison cookings, Lambo's grenades, Aldeheid's 'sakura throwbacks,' Mukuro's 'pineapple illusions,' Byakuran's chocolate marshmallows (while crying), and Reborn's bullets.

He almost released his hedgehog when he saw his wife dancing with other male herbivores, but he kept his stance as Santa Claus, because he didn't want to see his son sad.

All because of his family.

His son.

And his wife.

Not to mention his herbivore of the boss and his sadistic tutor.

And everyone must be lucky Hibari is not a demon, yet.

* * *

The party was nearing to its end.

A line of children went to 'Santa,' and sit on his lap, wishing for the most impossible things.

Like a white dwarf for Neko, Xanxus' daughter, and raining cookies for Hitomatome.

However, the word 'impossible' is never listed in the Vongola vocabulary.

And 'Santa' must be thankful for the technicians: Shoichi Irie, Spanner, and Gianninni. They were his accomplices to make the children's wishes come true.

"I wanna see a real Tooth Fairy!" Yorokubi said.

Hibari saw Ryohei paled, while Hana asked him on her lowest voice possible: "What have you been teaching to our daughter, hmm?"

"Some... extreme things, Dear... I guess... to the extreme... Ha - Ha..."

Well, some cameras appeared next.

So, 'Santa' grant her wish. Thanks to the three.

However, the last person he looked forward to see almost broke his heart.

His son, Ten-Ten, is in the verge of tears. He was clutching a family photo.

A family photo with him, Haru and Hibari.

The child sat on 'Santa's lap, while stopping himself from sobbing.

Hibari could hear some "Awww..." around. But he neglected them, for he wanted to know the reason of his son's distress.

"What's the matter, my child?" Hibari asked in a sing-song tune.

Ten-Ten looked at him, smiling with tears falling down from his eyes.

The child resembled Haru like that, except for his pale skin and black hair.

"W - Well... - hic - I - know that - hic - y - you - hic - could grant the most - hic - I - I - impossible wishes my friends - hic – asked you... a - and I - I know - hic - that this is very impossible - hic - hic - for you to - hic - grant my wish - hic - like that... b - but I  
- it's not bad - hic - to wish for my father - hic - right?" His son finally broke into sobs. He clutched tightly his own clothes.

"I want to see dad... I missed him... So much..."

He can't tolerate his son's tears, since it's true.

But what he can't tolerate the most is when he saw his wife silently crying with Kyoko comforting her.

In the corner of his eye, he saw a moving object. He glanced towards it, and he saw Tsuna and Reborn standing just a meter away from him.

Reborn gestured his head in a manner, telling him to 'Be my guest.' Tsuna mouthed 'Do it.'

_So that's why, huh_. He thought.

He pat his son's back. "Ho - Ho - Ho... your wish is granted."

As he said this, he took off his red hat and fake beard.

"Ahaha, Hibari's Santa. I don't know he's that. Tell me, when did you came?" Yamamoto asked from that drama.

"I agree with you for once... but I don't agree with your second statement." Gokudera said, without any yelling.

"Uhh... Happy Birthday?" Dino asked.

And he passed out because of a flying purple pie towards his face.

R. I. P., Dino. See you later. All of them thought.

His son's eyes widen in shock. "D - Dad?..."

Haru stopped crying as she raised her head to look at him.

"K - Kyoya?"

"Merry Christmas..."

"Oh, Kyoya..." Haru walked towards them to do the unexpected.

A punch on the face. Bull's eye.

The rest gaped their mouths open. As if they didn't notice flies from Bianchi's poison cooking flew inside their mouths.

After a long and agonizing silence, Haru reacted.

"KYOYA! I HATE YOU! WHY DID YOU KEEP THIS AS A SECRET?!"

"Sorry, Haru... I didn't mean to - "

Hibari's words were muffled with her lips kissing him.

Still carrying their child on his left arm, he hugged her with his right hand.

After that kiss, Haru looked at his eyes. "Don't worry dear. I've already forgiven you..."

The others surround them with "Congratiolations!" and "So sweet, I wish my husband is like that!"

"According to the rankings, they are the best - "

Fuuta stopped when both his childhood friends, Lambo and I-pin, butted in.

"Shut up, Fuuta."

Their once-in-a-blue-moon gathering came to a stop, when they heard Shoichi's voice.

"Christmas countdown!"

The children ran towards the center of the mansion, with their parents tailing behind.

"10... 9... 8... 7..."

"Come on! Mom, Dad! Hurry up!" Ten-Ten shouted as he ran with his friends.

"Yes, yes Ten-Ten." Hibari and Haru both said.

"6... 5... 4..."

Various colors of a spectrum could be seen inside the hall. All of them stood in awe.

"3... 2... 1! Merry Christmas everyone!"

Small white balls fell to the ground, together with the confetti, as the music of Christmas could be heard from their voices.

"We wish you a Merry Christmas! We wish you a Merry Christmas! We wish you a Merry Christmas! And a Happy New Year!"

"Merry Christmas, Haru." Hibari snaked his arm towards his wife's waist.

"Merry Christmas, Kyoya." Haru kissed him on his cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Mom and Dad!" Ten-Ten said.

The loving parents looked at him. "Merry Christmas, Ten-Ten."

Then, they embraced each other.

_Merry Christmas, Dear. I love you_.


End file.
